Twin Stars
by Ocean-Breeze Mistwolf
Summary: Meet Blake, Sulfus's not so little anymore, brother. Hot, powerful and a devil throgh and through see what trouble he and his friends cause in their second year at the golden school. But thsi year will be like no ther once the twin angels and devils arrive and turn the school on its head again. pairing i need to decide on.
1. Chapter 1

Angel

_Vroom, vroom._ the car purrs. Blake smirks. Total amateurs he says, giving his engine another rev. The cars parked around him are done up with flames and markings all climbing up the sides. Their drivers have the piercing all over them and tattoos to match. All of them are big scary and ugly. Blake, not so much. While he did have tattoos and a piercing, his tattoos was artfully wrapped around left wrist. He has a single stud earring in his right ear and a black, broken star over his left eye. Amber eyes shine out from beneath midnight blue hair. his hair is spiky and pokes out at odd angles. The effect is simple - hot, bad boy, rocker. The make girls swoon slightly and guys tense. Unlike those around him, Blake inspires fear and respect all at the same time. This is all without even bringing a fist out.

His hands make well practiced motions over the controls. Arrogant though he may be, his skills do not lack. He whirls round the muddy track, making his competitors crash, burn and fail. He finishes the race long before the others and calmly makes his way to the makeshift podium and looking back at the crowd. Some hiss and Boo whilst others scream his name. Over and over " Devil rider, Devil rider," he smirks at the nickname. he was a crowd and bookie favourite. Known for his incredible luck and skill, there were those who said that he made a pact with the devil himself. If only they knew he said to himself, laughing.

Blake was the second son of Lilith and Richard Hellraiser - the respective heads of the a huge business empire in sulphur city. Blake was a devil. His older brother was Slufus Hellraiser, a well known senior in his last stage before becoming a guardian devil. His parents, who died in a tragic accident a few flashes after Blake was born, left him and his brother a reasonable house in the engineering district. As you know there is no honour among devils, so the considerable fortune was nicked off them by various relatives and they were left with barley a penny to rub between their tiny fingers. Even among devils Blake's home district was a place any smart devil tended to avoid. By growing up in this area, Blake learned the basic necessities and skills any devil worth his horns needed. He was cruel, egotistical, arrogant, merciless and as his last name suggests - a real Hellraiser. Like his brother he was among the worst rated devils in his class. He however didn't go and fall for an air headed angel. No he retained his heart-breaker status and was starting his second year at the golden school.

He was going to have a blast that much he knew. He always shared a room with his best friends and fellow Hell-raiser's ( the groups team name). They were Advocate Layw, often known as Vit, a tall, overly muscular and quick tongued - both with the ladies and with words alike - brunette, with red eyes. An ace fighter and convincer, Vit had a position on the war council practically name plated for him.

The somewhat scrawny, blond and black eyed - Dark Link, or link to his friends. A technical genius whose elaborate pranks and schemes had him on the top ten most hated devils of the angel council, the control and tech department were all ready sending him applications to various syndicates. But that was never going to happen. The moment he graduated the small blond was going to set up the most feared crime syndicate the eternal world will ever know. He had already began various schemes to take over further corners of the neutral world.

But Blake was the undisputed leader of the Hellraiser - Charismatic, powerful, flirtatious - Blake had skills in all area of devilry and had the making of the best or worst depending on your point of view, guardian devil there is or ever will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake shoved the door shut with a slam and looked at the dark hallway - his brother was still at the table that he left him at. Basilisk wrapped around his neck as he worked his way through masses of paperwork.

"Dude you still not done?" He says smirking, he leaned casually against the doorway.

"How can falling for an angel create paperwork?" Sulfus asks more to the towering stacks of paperwork than to Blake.

Blake snorts and says "You tell me, I thought it would make messed up kids not paperwork," chuckling at his joke.

Sulfus Gives Blake the death stare and said slowly "One day your going to end up with a devil that'll make you wish you were all flashed out. And when that happens I am gonna be there with snap cam and shit-load of I told you so. Plus do you really think the top ranked angel is gonna let me reproduce with her in high school," Sulfus leans back in his chair and shakes his head.

Blake Laughs and says "Oh so that's why you're so cranky - you're not getting any? the neighbourhood heart-breaker isn't getting any, it's just to funny."

Sulfus gives Blake a slightly evil laugh and says " You wanna take that up with Raf?"

Blake shuts up. Even he's scared of the angel. Raf has a well-earned reputation for being an angel bad ass - hot, powerful and terrifying all at once. He'd met her on many occasions - mainly when he'd pranked the angels and she's dishing out punishment. And ever since that stupid spider bit her last fall she can now touch a devil without inflicting the VITO on herself. Trust me when I say that you don't want to piss off Raf.

"Point taken, what exactly do they want the paperwork for? In fact I don't want to know do I?" Blake said shaking his head. he got up and walked out the kitchen and out into the corridor. With a quick flap of his wings Blake glided into his room. He threw off his clothes and slipped into a pair of jogger bottoms. A quick glance at the clock showed it was a cool 1 am now. Blake smiled and then climbed under his covers. Tomorrow was his first day of his second year at the golden school. Something told him that he was in for the year of his life. And with those thoughts in mind Blake drifted off into his dream world.


End file.
